There prospective
by Bella2002
Summary: This is a bunch of one shots of how each character feels in the HoO series and PJO series
1. Rachel

I sat there by the campfire. The warm orange sparks sparkled in the sky. I was watching _them._

"seaweed brain!", Annabeth practically yelled that it made some people look at her. After the downfall in Kronos and Gaea, I would think people would pay me debt for being the oracle. I only did it because I knew Percy was out of my reach, he was Annabeths now. They fell into Tarturus together and they came out of Tarturus together. All I did with Percy was fight two empousi.

"Ha ha!", Percy yelled as he kissed Annabeth. I almost choked on my s'more. If I didn't become the oracle, well then I would just be a mortal, with rich parents who didn't care, I had to make that choice. Now they were in full make out session. By this time tears were streaming down my face. I looked at my drawing, it was of all the campers sitting at the campfire. Annabeth and Percy were making out- and it hurt, it pinned me deep in my heart. I got up, dried brown leaves crunching under my white tennis shoes. Tears still dripped down my chalky white face. I walked past Piper.

"Rachel are you okay?", she asked kindly. But I didn't respond, I just kept walking. Did I make a mistake of becoming the oracle? Leaving Percy behind? I walked into my small cave drying off my tears with the end of my gray Gap sweatshirt. I didn't make a mistake. As long as Percy's happy, I'm happy.


	2. Drew

I was the daughter of Aphrodite. With no boyfriend.

"You idiot! You forgot to pack the blanket!", Annabeth yelled. Her arms were waving around her head.

"How is that bad?", Percy asked.

"Cause it's a picnic!" Drew could only feel a sense of envy for there relationship. All he remembered when his memory was taken away was Annabeth, HOW CUTE!

Then Annabeth kissed Percy lightly. He responded so soon that soon they were in a heated make out in the middle of camp half bloods fields. They were moaning out each others names. Even the child of Aphrodite could not compare any love to them.

"What are you doing?" Drew whirled around to see the one and only...

"Piper?"

"spying on them, aren't you?", she asked. I nodded my head.

"eh. I do it often", Piper said. "For date ideas, ya know?"

"know I don't know. I don't know a thing about dates.", I muttered. Piper sighed.

"well don't go and try to be like them. Get your own boyfriend. Stop dreaming of something your never gonna get!", Piper exclaimed. Piper walked away. And for the first time ever, I listened to Piper


	3. Piper

I was so happy that we had defeated Gaea. But I felt sick inside. Jason will spend time with me in a date, but it would never be like percabeth. I watched as Jace hacked off dummy's heads with his shirt off. I didn't mean to, but my eye site traveled to Percy and Annabeth. They were in a heavy sword fight. Piper would never admit it, but Percy was stronger then Jason. Percy was just so loyal. But Jason was so strict and Roman.

"We didn't sleep in the hay stack together", I thought.

"I've got this wise girl", Percy yelled before kissing her cheek. Percy won.

"Cheater!", Annabeth exclaimed.

"You know you love me", Percy said cockily. Annabeth smiled and leaned in.

"AGH! no PDA in the amphitheater", Jason growled. But he smiled warmly at them. I wished I had a relationship like theirs. Maybe if I planned a date...


	4. Grover

The second they got together, I knew. I wasn't there when they were pushed into the lake, but I kinda have an empathy link with Percy and saw it, it was kinda vivid.

"Grover. Reed pipes", Juniper commanded.

"When's lunch", I complained. Juniper checked her Eco friendly watch.

" 5 more minutes, honey" I sighed. I pressed my lips against the wood. It made a sweet sound. "Now! Make the strawberries grow on this vine" I concentrated. Then, wala! Strawberries were streaming up the vine. "Now it's lunch time" I pushed away from Juniper and barreled straight into a certain son of Poseidon.

"G-man!"

"Percy! I'm so happy for you!"

"tha- wait. How did you know?" I blushed

"empathy link", I replied. We walked towards the benches. Laughter and food filled us. I watched Percy and Annabeth share kisses, like that was there lunch. I felt so much happiness towards them. I just wanted to give them a goat hug. As the remanding time of lunch went by we went back to our normal duties.

6 hours later

The camp was singing so loudly, my eardrums were about to burst.

"Grover! Me and Perce got together"

"I know!", I replied, hugging Annabeth. She shrieked like a girly girl and went back to sucking faces with Perce. I had to chuckle. Only Percabeth. Wait. Where'd that come from?


	5. Clarisse

They are not like other relationships. That's all I can say. They aren't all lovey dovey.

"And Percy scores again!", Percy yelled. He beat Annabeth in a sword fight- again.

"Well. Don't get used to it seaweed brain"

"wisegirl"

"whatever"

"you know you love me", Percy taunted. Annabeth smiled, but didn't kiss him she just held out her hand then they walked hand-in- hand away.

I guess all I can say is I'm happy that Prissy and Princess got together.

"Hey, Clarisse" I looked up to see Chris. I looked back at Prissy and Princess. Chris caught my gaze. "Clarisse?"

"All I can say is I'm happy for them", I murmured. Chris smiled.

"Ya want to play a prank on them?"

"nah, I'll leave them alone, this time"

ah, Percabeth. Wait. I sound like Silena. (Which makes me want to cry cause I miss Silena) Maybe its best if we all move on. And all I can say is, I'm happy for them.


	6. Thalia

I never thought I would be liking Annabeth with a guy. But Percy and Annabeth, are a well deserved couple. Annabeth laughs at his cheesy jokes, and he laughs with her. I'm his cousin so I take fence in both of there life's and to help them. I am the one that they cling onto when wrong comes into there relationship. Knowing both of them the best. When they fell into Tarturus, I knew they were going to come back alive. People asked me,

"how do you know" I admit I was worried. Monsters crawling under at every step.

"Because they have each other, and that is enough for them"

I would stare at pictures of them. Percy was more then a brother to me and Annabeth was more then a sister to me. I would not sleep, not a blink. So when they came back and everyone was like,

"YOU'RE ALIVE!" And gawked like the complete idiots they are all I said was,

"I knew you would come back alive" that night it was me, Nico, Percy and Annabeth who slept on the same hammock. We couldn't lose each other. We saw how they both had a lot of blackouts and suffered through pain. The usual happy light in there eyes were gone. Now there eyes were dead and dull. They still laughed, there old personality coming in at times. And I only hoped the best for them, for they had suffered alot.


	7. Athena

My daughter was dating the sea spawn. All I heard from her nowadays was,

"Percy this Percy that" and today, I was going to pull Annabeth away from barnacle beards son. I walked inside of camp borders, and into the Athena cabin. Annabeth was sitting there alone, working on blueprints.

"Annabeth?"

"Mom?" I sat next to Annabeth. Her gray eyes were almost black, and her eyes had bags under them.

"Honey, are you okay?", I asked. Annabeth nodded.

"Percy, blueprints. Everything?" The word Percy rolled off my tongue like a dead owl. Annabeth smiled.

"Yea, I mean I have blackouts of Tarturus. And I don't get much sleep from nightmares. And there is so much work to do on Olympus, but other then that I'm fine", Annabeth murmured, her words were slurred like a drunk persons. I figured it was because of lack of sleep.

"What about... You know you and Percy?", I asked. Annabeth grinned.

"It's great mom, never better!"

" Well there is this boy, his name is Johnathan, he is in the Apollo cabin and he likes you. He does well in school, so he is better then the sea spawn-", I faltered off because of the glare that Annabeth was giving me.

"SO THATS WHY YOU CAME, YOU WANT TO BREAK ME AND PERCY UP! WELL I GOT NEWS FOR YOU MOM,I LOVE PERCY, HE FELL INTO TARTURUS FOR ME. HE IS BRAVE AND LOYAL AND IS THE BEST BOYFRIEND EVER!", Annabeth shouted.

"but he isn't smart", I shot back.

"HE IS SMART, IF HE WASNT THE WORLD WOUDNT BE HERE RIGHT NOW" she had a point. It hurt that she was siding with him- so I flashed back to Olympus. Next to me stood Aphrodite.

"Now you see you can not break Percabeth", she said. She flashed away. And for the first time I figured Aphrodite was right. ️

**Hey guys. Review! And post who goes next.**


	8. Happy New Year

**hey guys! Happy New Year!**

** -Love Isabella and Emma ( my cousin)**


	9. Sally

Percy and Annabeth are coming tonight for dinner! I couldn't wait to see Percy sparkling sea green eyes. I prepared food for hours until I heard...

"DING DONG"

"I'll get it!", Paul yelled as he opened the door to the couple. I turned around from washing the lettuce.

"Mom!", Percy yelled. He jumped in my arms. I covered him with kisses. I was just so happy to see my little boy again! When he pulled away I made eye contact with Annabeth.

"Annabeth, it is so great to see you!", I exclaimed as I hugged the blonde girl.

"It is so great to see you as well Sally" I smiled and kissed her cheek.

"C'mon lets go eat", Percy whined.

"Alright. C'mon seaweed brain" Annabeth guided Percy to the table. Percy pulled out Annabeths chair then pushed it in when she sat down. I admit, sometimes I still miss that little boy who would share his secrets with me. But seeing him so happy with Annabeth it's all worthwhile. We ate in silence for a few minutes.

"So, what movie are we gonna watch?"


	10. Reyna

I knew that Jason loved Piper. After a while Jason wasn't the kind of guy I loved. But it was still hard to see him with Piper. But then Percy came. He was loyal to fault-and I loved that about him. But now the wars over and he's with _Annabeth_.

I hated how he stared at her. That could have been me.

_No it couldn't _

I remember when the war was over. How everyone celebrated. How Gwen kissed Dakota and Drew danced with Bobby. I didn't celebrate. Instead I sulked. Two guys leave me, and I broke. Tears leaked down my face. Both Percy and Jason were going home with the Greeks, and I would be alone, shouldering the job that was meant for two people. Circe once told me that men were the filthiest creatures that walked the Earth. I once believed her. I want to believe it now, but I know they were only being loyal to their girlfriends.

Now here I sit at the Greek camp for my daily visit. Wretched sobs escaped my body while Rachel rubbed my back. I had to move on from Percy.

_But I couldn't _

I have too!

_But I can't _

. I HAVE TOO! I need to move on

_No_

. I need to move on!

_No!_

I need to move on

_yes_


End file.
